dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Occupation = Zoologist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Isabella (イザベラ, Izabera) is the wife of Android 17 and the loving mother of their child and two adoptive children. She's the sister-in-law of Krillin and Android 18, and the loving aunt of Marron. Appearance Isabella is a beautiful young woman of a slim slender build and average height. She's has the purple eyes, lightest skin complexion and long straight brown hair. Personality Isabella is a very polite, kindhearted, nice, innocent and overall sweet, she's got a bit of Spunk in her, not afraid for an adventure or to get right into her activities when she's on the job. she's got a bit of fiery spirit like Videl, Amelia, Danielle and Chi-Chi, but not too much to their extent but a supporter as well. She is an animal lover at heart and can form a connection to animals quite strongly. She treats them as if they are not just attractions or beasts, but more human like and with respect. Isabella thought it would be cute if the two are very close an loyal to each other, with her not caring if he was an android. She loved him for who he was. Biography Background Isabella is a beautiful zoologist where she was actually a tourist and went to the park that 17 worked at to study some animals, which was where the two may have first met after the Cell Games. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga After the Cell Games and wishing everybody back with the Dragon Balls from being killed by Cell, when she was introduced to Android 18 ( Lazuli ) she was a bit intimidated at her at first. however she slowly started to warm up to her. Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games and the death of Cell, she's married to Android 17 and having children. At the near end of the Buu Saga, she also shared her energy to creat Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga In five years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, she was shocked when she had found out that her husband had been brainwashed. Because Super 17 did manage to let his old self show through him before he was fully taken over, she's didn't like to think that it could happen with his wife as well. When she found that 17 was telepathically brainwashed by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuggu, he was was trying to resist and she tried to snap him out of it. She managed to do so and he apologized to her if he was to hurt her in anyway, telling he loved her before being taken over finally and flying off. Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes she was devastated when 18 told her that he had to be killed, but she was told to move on, but keep remembering him. However when it was discovered that 17 was revived again, the hero fighters did not know this yet. It was only when he returned to see her again that she was overjoyed that he was actually alive, later telling the news to the heroes. Video Games Appearances Isabella is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Isabella's name means Japanese name (イザベラ or Izabera) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Isabella is: Devoted to God. * In Italian the meaning of the name Isabella is: consecrated to God. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Isabella is: Measure for Measure' Sister to Claudio. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Isabella is: My God is bountiful. God of plenty. Devoted to God. A Spanish. * In American the meaning of the name Isabella is: Devoted to God. * It is of Hebrew derivation, and the name Isabella means "God is my oath". Isabella is an alternate spelling of Elizabeth (Hebrew). Isabella is also a variation of Isabel (Hebrew). See also Bella, Ella, Marisela. * It was mentioned by Akira Toriyama that 17's wife is a Zoologist in the manga and anime series. * She loves camping and is an awesome cook. * Her favourite type of cooking though is one of those true blue outdoor real camping country like food, cosy comfort food stuff too, like, she knows how to roast potatoes outdoors. * It would be funny if her father was also a park ranger too. * When her relationship with 17 got closer, she started calling him ' Gem ' as a nickname, for the fact that 17's real name was Lapis while his sister's name, Android 18 is Lazuli, therefore the Lapis Lazuli gemstone XD This nickname still stuck even when she became his lovely wife, Isabella. * In the Future Trunks timeline, she and 17 never met as she was killed in the destruction of the Androids. * It was mention that 17 had, i think a legitimate child and two adopted children... maybe a legitimate daughter and two adopted sons. Also, she has a pet dog. Gallery the_park_ranger_and_his_zoologist_wife_by_arty-1-2.jpg the_park_ranger_and_his_zoologist_wife_by_arty-1.jpg android_17_s_wife_oc_headcanon_design_concept_by_artycomicfangirl_dalbeit-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Goku's Friend Category:Unseen Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters